Alvin and the chipmunks the squeakquel chroniciales
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Simon and Jeanette start dating and someone else comes into the family. please review Rated M for sex in some chapters and language. Rewrite of the story i had to deleate
1. Chapter 1 Date offer & makeing love

AUTORSNOTE HI GUY'S HERES MY NEW STORY THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET JUST HOURS AFTER THE SQUEAKQUEL AND SIMON & JEANETTE ARE DAITING & SOMEONE ELSE COME'S INTO THE FAMILY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE.

* * *

It was a bright sunny Saturday morning at the Seville Household. Alvin Theodore Brittany & Eleanor were just getting up for Breakfast .Simon was still asleep Jeanette was pretending to be asleep. Once the others were out of the room & the door was closed Jeanette jumped out of bed locked the door & hoped up on Simons bed.& Woke him up with a kiss on the Lips Simon woke up "morning sleepy head". She giggled "morning Jen" he said. "I just wanted to thank you for saving us from Ian last night & return the favour by making love to you" she said again as she started to kiss him patiently. "So you're offering for us to become a couple?" Asked Simon "yes I am" answered Jeanette "what do you think?" She asked "I think that's fantastic" answered Simon. "O which reminds me said Simon I understand that you're a fan of the Harry Potter books" said Simon "that is correct" she said again "so how would you like me to take you to dinner & to see Harry Potter & the deathly hollows part1 tonight?" He offered Jeannette's eyes widened with excitement! "I would love that" she screamed softly "I have already bought tickets because I had a huge feeling that you would say yes because of how much you love the" but his words were cut off by a passionate kiss on his lips Simon returned the kiss Jeanette broke the kiss only to remove Simons pyjama top and put on his glasses "now you do the same with me" Simon did as he was told & undressed her once they completely nude they started kissing passionately Simon got on top of Jeanette then Jeanette removed Simons sky blue boxers exposing his hardened member Simon then pushed in to Jeanette's entrants "AAAA!" Jeanette screamed in pain Simon was just about to pull out of her but Jeanette stopped him "don't worry the pain doesn't last long" said Jeanette. 5 Minutes later Jeanette gave Simon the ok symbol & he contend thrusting in & out of her servile times "im not going to last long" Simon told her. Minuit's later "I'm almost there Jen" but before another word was said Simon gave on big thrust & came down in her servile times. They both collapsed next to each other exhausted and heavily breathing "o Simon that was amazing". Said Jeanette "you weren't so bad ether" Jen Simon told her "Simon?" "Yes Jen" answered Simon "I love you so much". "I love you to Jen" he told her as they both regained energy they got dressed into their regaler cloths and made their way into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE...


	2. Chapter 2 a surprise

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S THE NEXT MORNING WHEN SIMON & JEANETTE GET SOME VERY SUPRIZEING NEWS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

After the Harry Potter Movie that Simon & Jeanette saw Jeanette came out of the cinema sobbing "what's wrong Jeanette?" asked Simon "o not much the reason I'm upset is because Dobby died" answered Jeanette "it's ok Jen" said Simon as he led Jeanette out of the mall where the cinema was & into the taxi "we still have part 2" to go yet said Simon "something wonderful might happen" Simon as the taxi driver took off when they got home the driver sed that will be 25 bucks sed the driver he said again as he paid the driver & carried the sleeping Jeanette in side bridle way in gently placed her on his bed in his bed and changed her into her pyjamas and changed himself into his own pyjamas top and lay down next to Jeanette put the covers over them both and cuddled into Jeanette and went to sleep. The next morning Jeanette woke up not feeling well. She rushed into the bathroom to puke. She threw up in the sink because she's a Chipmunk she can't reach the toilet she went into the kitchen for some breakfast. She went in there to find Simon cooking them both toaster waffles " morning Simon" said Jeanette "morning Jen" replied Simon "care for a toasterwaffel?" Offered Simon "yes please" said Jeanette. "Jen are you feeling all right?" Asked Simon "yea I'm fine" answered Jeanette. "So where are the others?" Asked Jeanette "there at the park". Answered Simon "Jeanette are you sure you're ok?" he asked again "I'm fine" answered Jeanette but when Jeanette took a bite out of her waffle she puked it back up Simon felt Jeanette's fore head for a fever he could not feel one but took Jeanette to the Vets just encase. "Well Jeanette" said the Vet "my diagnoses is that your pregnant" she said again Jeanette's eyes widened in shock. "Thank you for telling me Doctor Rosewood" "you're welcome Jeanette said the Vet. Jeanette ran out of the office in excitement tears of happiness formed in her eyes she ran over to where Simon was sitting and hugged him "well what's wrong?". Asked Simon "nothing's wrong the diagnoses is that I'm pregnant" "did you just say that your pregnant?" asked Simon "yes I did" answered Jeanette "so what do you think?" Asked Jeanette "I think that's wonderful" answered Simon "but how are we going to break this to the others?" Asked Simon "don't worry we'll think of something" replied Jeanette. Simon paid the bill him and Jeanette went home to tell the others.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking the Ice

AUTHORSNOTE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN SIMON & JEANETTE TELL THE OTHER'S THAT SHE IS PREGNANT WHAT WILL THEY THINK R&R ENJOY WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXAUEL CONTENT SO IF YOUR A LITTLE KID OR OFFENDED BY THIS I RECEMOND THAT YOU STOP READING THIS CHAPTER IMEDIENTLY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once they got home Jeanette rushed to the bathroom to puke. Simon ran to her side ""are you ok Jen?" asked Simon. "Yes I will be fine" replied Jeanette "are you hungry?" asked Simon "yes please" replied Jeanette "what do you want to eat?" he asked "how about toaster waffles" she said again. "Ok" said Simon as he kissed his girl friend on the lips then again on the belly "I love you" said Simon "I love you too" she replied Simon rushed to the kitchen to make Jeanette craving. He put for

toaster waffles into the toaster 1 minute later ding the toaster sounded it went off. Simon got the waffles out put them on a plate and served them to Jeanette she was so hungry she ate it very fast within a minute the waffles that Simon made for her were gone Simon chuckled "what?" she asked "you've got crumbs all over your face here let me help" said Simon as he licked it all off her face. "Thanks" said Jeanette "you've erund a reward" she told him "follow me" she said again. Simon did as he was told as they entered the bathroom Simon jumped up on the bench with a little help from Simon she jumped up too then Jeanette un zipped Simon's jeans and

pulled them off then she yanked his boxers down exposing his harden member and started sucking on it until he came in her mouth. "Tasty" she giggle "even better than toaster waffles" she said again."Did you know that when you're pregnant sex is much better and its completely safe" said Jeanette then she got down on all fours and Just then they heard the door being open "shit it's the others" said Simon as he got his pants back on so did Jeanette they both rushed to the living room to see Alvin Theodore Brittany & Eleanor walk in "hey guys" said Jeanette "Simon and I have some news she said again "you see the thing is I'm pregnant" said Jeanette

"what?" the others asked "well when I threw up on my breakfast we went to the doctors she told me that I'm pregnant" she said again "o god I need to lie down" said Jeanette as she made her way to the bedroom "I'll join you" said Simon as he followed her to the bedroom "I love you so much Simon" said Jeanette "I love you too" said Simon as they kissed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	4. Chapter 4 1 month later

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS AND HERES CHAPTER 4 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT WILL HAVE A SUPRIESE IN IT SO NO SPOLIERS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was 12:00 Saturday morning Simon and Jeanette were at the vet's sleeping [chipmunks only stay pregnant for one month] well Simon was sleeping because Jeanette couldn't sleep. Just then Jeanette felt something sticky coming from between her picked up the book light she was given by the doctors and went under the covers Jeanette turned on the light "o my god Simon- Simon wake up" said Jeanette "what's wrong? Jen?" asked Simon "my waters have broken" answered Jeanette "your waters have broken?" asked Simon

"again yes" answered Jeanette "ok" said Simon "I'll go and get the nurse" "wait here" he said again as he kissed his girl friend on the lips. 1 Minute later Simon returned with the nurse Jeanette's pain started getting really intense now. "Ok push Jeanette push" said Doctor Rosweld "push" she said again "AAAA!" screamed Jeanette. "Ok it's almost here" said the nurse. Another scream

was heard then it was replaced with some soft crying. It's a boy said the doctor as she gave Jamie to Jeanette then another shot of pain went all over Jeanette's body "o my god" Doctor I think I'm not done" said Jeanette "ok now you can do it on your own this time because you know what to do" said the Doctor "ok push Jeanette push" said Simon then an another sound of crying

was heard. It's a girl said the doctor. as she handed sapphire to Simon tears of happiness formed in Simon & Jeanette's eyes. Jeanette always wanted a baby boy & Simon wanted a baby girl. "I'll just get them washed up for you" said the Doctor as she took the twins to the sink to get them washed up. 1Minute later the doctor came back with the twins fast asleep and gave them to Simon and Jeanette. "I'll leave you for alone now said the doctor as she left the room and closed the door. "I think that he is going to be a momma's boy" said Jeanette. "And I think she's going to be daddy's little girl" replied Simon. As they kissed their twins on their heads and fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 4 DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT I WILL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER ENDNOTE.


	5. Chapter 5 Takeing care of the twins

AUTHORSNOTE I HAVE RETURND WHITH CHAPTER5 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT WILL BE WHEN SIMON AND JEANETTE COME HOME FROM THE VETS & THEY HAVE THE HARDEST JOB EVER TAKEING CARE OF THE TWIN'S R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once returned home Simon & they found that they were the only ones home "looks like were the only ones home" said Jeanette as she held Jamie in her arms "yes I think your right" said Simon as he held Sapphire in his arms "well let's get them two bed" said Jeanette as she took Jamie upstairs and put him in the crib that Simon had made just days before Jeanette had to go into hospital Simon did the same with Sapphire. And then they climbed into bed "I love you Simon" said Jeanette "I love you too Jeanette" said Simon then they kissed. 5 Hours later Simon and Jeanette woke up to the twins crying they both ran up to them and Jeanette cuddled Jamie and

told him "everything's going to be ok" Simon did the same with Sapphire. But nothing worked "I think I know what's wrong their hungry" said Jeanette as she lifted up her shirt and took the twins and placed them on her chest they both started sucking Greedily Intel they both fell asleep. Then Simon and Jeanette herd the door open "o no" said Jeanette "they will wake up the twins" she said again as she put the twins back in the crib and went down stairs to make sure their siblings don't wake the twins "could you please be a little quieter?" They both asked hay "look who's finally home!" Yelled Alvin "shut up Alvin said Simon "guys follow us but you have to promise us you'll be quiet" said Jeanette

they followed Simon and Jeanette into the bedroom "what's up?" Asked Eleanor "come here said Jeanette they did what they were told "now look down" said Simon they did & they saw the most adorbial site ever. O congratulations you two said Eleanor "do you guys want to hold them?" Offered Jeanette "we'd love" to said Eleanor "which one?" Asked Jeanette "him" answered Eleanor. "You mean Jamie?" asked Jeanette "yes please" said Eleanor Jeanette wet over to the crib and gently picked up Jamie and passed him to Eleanor 'don't worry Ellie you won't hurt him there only little" said Jeanette. Eleanor held her brand new nephew up. "O his so adorbial" said Eleanor as she passed him on to

Theodore "I agree with Eleanor" said Theodore as he passed him onto Alvin "I think I will pass" said Alvin as Theodore passed him on to Brittany 5 minutes later when they had all nursed Jamie Jeanette put him back in the crib & now it was Sapphire's turn to be held 1 minute Later the twins started to wake up "we'll just get out of your way" said Eleanor as Simon and Jeanette's siblings left the room Simon and Jeanette looked at their kid's and kissed them both picked them up & hugged them & placed them on the bed and cuddled into them until they all fell asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW ENDNOTE


	6. Chapter 6 Cloves shoping

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS IM BACK WHITH CHAPTER 6 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT WILL BE WHEN THE TWINS SAY THER FIRST WORDS AND SIMON AND JEANETTE TAKE THEM CLOTHES SHOPPING R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER6 FIRST WORDS AND CLOTHS SHOPPING:..

* * *

One week later the Twins were walking on their two back feet every morning they would climb out of their crib and sneak into their parents bed for a cuddle and they would always wake them up. One day Simon had taken Sapphire to New York for an interview it was Jeanette's turn to take Jamie for their interview next month so it was just Jeanette & Jamie for a full week one day Jeanette took Jamie to the park so she could read a book and Jamie could play Jamie was playing in the sand when he saw another little girl he walked over to the girl. "Hi I'm Jamie" said Jamie as he inturduced himself "I'm Sarah" said the girl "nice to meet you" said Jamie nice to meet you t"-her words were cut off when her boy friend came over "what the fuck's going on here?!" He asked "nothing" Said Sarah keep away from my girl friend said the boy as he kicked Jamie

between the legs and kicked sand in his face Jamie started crying. Just when the boy was about to Finnish the job Eleanor came over "hay that's enough!" Yelled Eleanor and the boy ran off "are you ok?" Jamie asked Eleanor as she kissed him on the cheek Wes sobbed Jamie in baby words Eleanor took him over to Jeanette- Jeanette looked and saw her little boy in tears "o my god what happened?" Jeanette "I saw some other boy beating him up just because he was trying to make friends with the boys girl friend the boy then kicked him between the legs and kicked sand in his face" said Eleanor and passed him to his mother "are you ok? "Wes mummy"

he answered in baby words "thanks Ellie said Jeanette "its ok I think I should take Jamie for ice cream" said Jeanette "want to join us?" Offered Jeanette "no thanks" answered Eleanor "I've got to get back to Theo because we're playing soccer" she said again "ok you two have fun" said Jeanette "we will said Eleanor". Jeanette took Jamie to the ice-cream parler and they both got caramal. Jamie had finished his ice-cream he had well some of it because most of it was on his face "you've got ice-cream all over your face" giggled Jeanette as she licked it all

off. and tickled him in his most sensitive area his arm pits Jeanette paid for the ice-cream. And she picked up Jamie and they went to the mall where she bought him new clothes and glasses Jeanette took him into a shop that sells both music and movies called Sanity. Jeanette told Jamie too look around as long as he stays in her site and in the store. 5Minutes later Jamie walked over to Jeanette "could wou please bwy thiws mummy?" He asked in baby words "what is it?". Asked Jeanette he showed

her the DVD it was the SpongeBob square pants movie how much is it? She asked as she looked at the price it sed 10 bucks. "ok" said Jeanette but it will cost you" "what do you want me to do?" asked Jamie "I will watch it with you because you're not the only SpongeBob fan and you have to cuddle into me during the movie" "deal" said Jamie as Jeanette paid for her music and Jamie's movie. they went home and put the movie on and Jamie did what he was promised by cuddling into his mother. "Mummy yes Jamie I wove you and thankyou" he said in baby words "aww your welcome and I love you to sweetheart I love you to" said Jeanette as she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORSNOTE DID YOU MISS ME? ANEYWAY IM BACK WHITH CHAPTER7 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IN THIS CHAPTER SIMON & SAPPHIRE ARE STILL IN NEW YORK AND DAVE CALL'S FROM LA & JAMIE ANSURES HAVEING KNOW IDEA WHO HE IS R&R ENJOY END NOTE:CHAPTER7 DAVE CALLS:.

* * *

The next morning Jamie climbed on to the edge of his crib to climb out and hop into Jeanette's bed but just as he was about to hop down he slipped and fell on the floor he screamed in pain. His scream was just loud enough to wake up Jeanette she was expecting it to be a bad dreem but when Jeanette looked on the floor she saw Jamie crying in she could tell he was in pain so she rushed to his aide and cuddled into her sun "stop crying and tell me what happend" she told him softly "I was

trying to climb out of my cwib but I slipped and fell he told and hurt my ankle" he told her in baby word's "ok how much does it hurt?" asked Jeanette a lot answered Jamie "o my god that looks sprained" said Jeanette "ok Jamie I'm afraid I have no choice but to take you to the vet to so she could take a that ok with you?" asked Jeanette "Wes" answered Jamie in baby word's "ok let's get you up" said Jeanette as she picked him up and Jamie screamed in pain "I'm sorry" apologised Jeanette as she picked him up and kissed him on the carried him to the vet's office

"now don't worry the vet were seeing is very nice" said Jeanette as she told the respchionest what had happened. 20minnuts later doctor Roswell called Jamie's name Jeanette carried Jamie over to the doctor's office and the doctor took some x-rays and told Jeanette that it was not sprained that it was worse the doctor told Jeanette that Jamie's ankle was broken "o my god" said Jeanette "how long do you think it will take for it to heal?" asked Jeanette "about 1 month" she answered. "Thankyou" said Jeanette as the vet put Jamie's broken ankle in a cast and gave him a well chair because both the doctor and Jeanette agreed that a well chair would be easier

for him. Jeanette weld Jamie out of the office and paid the bill. Once they got home Jeanette went down to the park but she didn't want Jamie to go with her just incase he got bullied espechliey in his conditshion so she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth when she saw Eleanor doing the same. "Hi Ellie" said Jeanette o "hi Jen" replied Eleanor "listen Eleanor have you and Theo got planes for the day?" Asked Jeanette "no" answered Eleanor "why?" She asked again "could you do me a favour then?"

. Asked Jeanette "sure what is it?" Asked Eleanor "could you please watch Jamie for a couple of hours so I can go to the park and read my book?" Asked Jeanette "why can't you just take him with you?" Asked Eleanor as she raised a brow "well you know how Jamie likes sneaking into my bed every morning?" Yes Eleanor replied "well when he climbed out of his crib this morning he slipped

and fell on the floor and broke his ankle" Eleanor gasped in shock "well I did here him crying this morning how do you know it's broken?" asked Eleanor "I took him o the vets and she said it was broken" answered Jeanette meanwhile in the livening room Jamie herd the phone ring he weld himself

over to the bench and somehow managed to hope onto the bench he weld himself over to the phone expecting it to be his farther and little sister he pressed the hands free button "hello?" asked Jamie "o hello" said a voice un familiar to Jamie "you must be Jamie" said the voice "I'm sorry but I'm not suppose to talk to strangers" "you shouldn't good boy could you get your mother" "sure hold on mummy phone"

Jeanette ran to the kitchen and hoped on the bench "thanks Jamie" said Jeanette "hello?" Asked Jeanette "hi Jeanette it's Dave" "o hi Dave". said Jeanette "you know what your sun said?" Asked Dave no what? "he said that his not suppose to talk to strangers" Jeanette giggled it's ok Jamie it's his your grandpa" said Jeanette "o sorry said Jamie "it's ok said Dave "I have tp get back to work so I will call you again later" said Dave "ok Dave" said Jeanette. "Buy" said Jeanette as she hung up the phone

"wait a minute how did you get up here?" Jeanette asked her sun "it wasn't easy bwut wi mannegd wo somehow hop up well I was stwill in mwy well chair" answered Jamie in baby words "now listen I'm going to leave you with with your Ante Eleanor for a while not that I don't want you with me it's just that I don't want you at the park because of your conduction and encase you get bullied" "Ok" said Jamie "I love you Jamie" said Jeanette "I wove wou two mummy". said Jamie in baby words as Jeanette helped her sun down & weld him into the livening room and put on the SpongeBob square pants movie then she kissed him on the cheek and went to tell Eleanor that she was heading of now ok

"Eleanor I'm leaving now" said Jeanette "where is he?" Asked Eleanor "his in the living room" watching the SpongeBob square pants movie "I bought it for him" "you too have fun" said Jeanette as Jeanette kissed Jamie's cheek one more time and left. "Hi buddy" said Eleanor as she sat down next to her nephew "o hi Ante Eleanor"

said Jamie "mind if I watch this too?" asked Eleanor "Sure" he answered she took a seat next to Jamie and cuddled into him he did the same Intel they both fell asleep. 1 Hour later Jeanette came home and saw her sun and sister asleep on the couch she went over to Jamie and kissed his head then his cheek "I love you" she whispered into his ear and sat on the couch gently so she wouldn't wake them up and red her book for a.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER ONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R ENDNOTE.


	8. Chapter 8 Simon and Sapphire come home

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERY BODY IM BACK WHITH CHAPTER8 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN SIMON & SAPPHIRE COME HOME AND IT'S JEANETTE'S TURN TO TAKE JAMIE FOR AN INTERVUE AND JAMIE'S VERY LUCKY BECAUSE I HAVE MADE IT THAT THEY GO TO LASVEGAS FOR AN INTERVUE ENJOY R&R ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Jamie was laying in his crib because he knew that he would not beaible to run let alone walk because of his was a bit upset that he could not climb in bed with his then someone cameovre to his crib and picked him up gently so that his broken ankle would not bump against the crib and hurt him looked up and saw that the finger was his mother "morning you" Said Jeanette "morning Mummy" said Jamie. "How's your ankle?" asked Jeanette "wit's fwine" he answered in baby word's. Jeanette kissed him on the cheek and placed him on her bed and climbed into bed she put them both under the covers Intel nothing but their little heads Jeanette cuddled into her sun and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Jamie" said Jeanette "I wove wou two mummy" he said in baby words. 3Hours later they both woke up hungry so Jeanette hopped out of bed and helped Jamie out & into his she weld him into the kitchen for some breakfast. Jeanette put some toasterwaffels in

the toaster 1min later ding the toasterwaffels popped up and Jeanette picked them up and put them on some plates "what do you want on your waffle Jamie?" asked Jeanette "jam please" said Jamie "ok great choice" said Jeanette as she spread some jam on her waffles and then on Jamie's waffles. Then she served them to him and sat down next to her sun and they both started eating. When they had finished Jamie had gottin jam all over his littel face. "You've gotten jam all over your face I'm going to have to give you a bath" said Jeanette as she picked up Jamie and carried him into the bathroom. And climbed up on the bench and filled it with hot soapy water she then pulled of his pyjama shirt and pants & took off his glasses and took off her pyjamas and joined him. She then picked up a bar of soap and

gently rubbed it on his broken ankle and his thies and then his area's she then moved to his belly went down and tickled his feet avoiding his injured ankle Jamie laughed. And moved to his chest and back and washed his little tail and then she put Jamie under the tap and turned it on low so it wouldn't hurt him and rincd him it was time to wash his hair and face so Jeanette then got some face wash and a soft scrubbing brush and put some face wash on it and rubbed it all over his face "close your eyes Jamie" said Jeanette. Jamie did what he was told and then Jeanette put his face under the tap and rincd the liquid off by massaging it into his face. It was time for his hair "keep your eye closed" Jamie said Jeanette Jamie kept his eyes closed and Jeanette got some shampoo and wet his hair and put him back under

the tap put the shampoo in his hair and turned on the water and gently massaged it into his hair and then rincd it back out and turned off the water "ok Jamie you can open your eyes now" Jamie did as he was told Jeanette dried herself off and got dressed and then she got Jamie out of the sink and dried him off he shook all the water out of his fur and Jeanette helped him into his cloths and put his glasses back on. And picked him back up and carried him back into the livening room and helped him into his weal chair then the phone rang. Jeanette pressed the speaker button "hello?" she asked "hi Jeanette" said Simon "o hi Simon" replied Jeanette so

" how are things with Jamie?" asked Simon "great except yesterday morning when he tried to climb out of his crib to climb into bed with me he slipped and broke his ankle" she said again. "What is he ok?" Asked Simon "yea his fine were on our way home from the air port now so I will talk to you later ok I love you Jeanette" said Simon. "I love you too" said Jeanette "was thwat Dad?" asked Jamie in baby words "yes it was your him and your sister are on their way home" said Jeanette as she kissed Jamie on the cheek "cwan wou please pwut SpongeBob on for me?" Asked Jamie in baby words of "Corse I will sweet heart". Said Jeanette as she got the DVD

and put it in and sat down next to her sun and cuddled into him and pressed the play button. 30Mins later Jeanette herd the door open & Simon and Sapphire walked in. "Hi Simon said Jeanette as she kissed him on the lips "wheres Jamie?" asked Simon "his in the lounge room watching the SpongeBob square pants movie I bought it for him the other day we went to sanity and I told him to look around and he came back with the movie and asked me to buy it for him but how could I say no to my little angel" said Jeanette. "So I guess it's your turn to take him for a intervuew" said Simon "yes it is said Jeanette when do you leave?" asked Simon "I think as soon as we have

packed which I better do now" said as she kissed her boyfriend' left "Sapphire guess what"- "what?" Asked Sapphire "it's our turn for an interview in lasveagas". We levee as soon as were packed. "Cwan I please twake SpongeBob with mwe mummy?" He asked in baby words "of Corse you can" replied Jeanette. "Just Finnish watching it and then I will pack it for you" said Jeanette as she kissed her sun on the cheek "I wove you to mummy" he sed in baby words. Jeanette went to pack her

and Jamie's bags. Just then Sapphire walked in and asked how long it had to go 20 mwinitts he answered in baby words "what is this?" She asked "the sponge bob square pants movie" he answered. 20 Minutes later the movie was over and Jeanette came out with both their bags she took the movie out and put it in his bag and

zipped it back up. and picked up Jamie and put him in his chair "why wis Jamie in a well chair mum?" asked Sapphire well he broke his ankle yesterday "ha-ha" said Sapphire. "That's a horrible thing to say about your brother young lady" said Jeanette "if he wasn't asleep I would make you apologise" she said again. Ok Simon were leaving now sed Jeanette as she kissed him on the lips and weld Jamie out the door and took a taxi to the air port.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER8 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	9. Chapter 9 Veagas

AUTHORSNOTE IM BACK WHITH CHAPTER9 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE & JAMIE ARIVE IN VEAGAS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was a five hour flight to Vegas so Jeanette & Jamie turned on the TV that was built in to the seat in front of them movie playing was Sun of Rambo. The Movie went on for 2 and a half hours then King Arthur came on it went on for three hours Jeanette had fallen asleep during the movie "ladies & Gentleman welcome to the fantastic Las Vegas please fasten your seat belts well were landing" Jamie fastened his seatbelt then he fastened Jeanette's seatbelt "Mummy weave awived win Vegas" he said in baby words

Jeanette opened her eyes to see Jamie smiling at her she kissed him on the cheek "were where" said Jamie in baby word's "the Flwight Attendant told everyone to fwasten their sweatbelts" well we land and to kweep thwem on intweel we lwand" he said again in baby words. When the Plain finally landed the Flight Attendant thanked everyone for using the air line they were on and told them to "have a nice day" Jeanette got both their bags and got into a taxi which took them both to the Hotel they were staying at Jeanette

weld Jamie into their room because he was still in a well they entered the room Jeanette put Jamie on the bed & started un packing. Jamie turned on the TV and flicked throe the Movie chanels kept going Intel the Movie 300 came on Jamie was really enjoying it Intel Jeanette came in & saw the sex scene that was in the Movie and got concerned about what he was watching "Jamie sweetheart what are you watching?" Asked Jeanette with a concerned tone of voice "thwee hundwed" he answered in baby words. "300 With geared butler in it?" She asked again "Wes" Jamie answered again in baby words "I have watched this one before and I enjoyed it but it's a bit violent for

you so I'd rather you didn't watch it so could you please turn it off?" asked Jeanette "wokay" answered Jamie in baby words as he changed the channel and the Cat in the Hat with mike Myers came on went on four an hour and a half. "Mummy cwan we please pwut on SpongeBob?" Asked Jamie in baby words "I'm sorry sweetheart but it's time for bed we have to get up early four our interview" said Jeanette "wokey" said Jamie in baby words. "Then cwan I please sleep with wou?" he asked again in baby words "of Corse you can

sweat heart" answered Jeanette as she got changed into her pyjamas and then changed Jamie into his pyjamas too and then she picked him up and placed him on her bed and got into bed herself then she put the cover's over them both. "I wove wou Mummy" Said Jamie in baby words "I love you too sweet heart I love you too" said Jeanette as she kissed her sun on the cheek & cuddled into him then they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER9 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	10. Chapter 10 The intervuew

AUTHORSNOTE I HAVE RETURND WHITH CHAPTER 10 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT IS SET WHEN JEANETTE & JAMIE HAVE THAT INTERVUE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER10 INTERVUE.

* * *

The next morning Jeanette & Jamie got up early for their Interview the Interview was at 10:00AM and it ended at 11:00AM and it was 8:00AM now so they had at least two hours to get ready "Jamie time too wake up" said Jeanette as she kissed her sun on the cheek. Jamie opened his eyes "good morning sleepy head' said Jeanette 'gwood morning Mummy" said Jamie in baby words "I already made you some Breakfast" said Jeanette as she picked him up and put him in his wheelchair "thwanks Mummy" he said again in baby words. "I made your favrot food ToasterWaffels with Jam" said Jeanette "thwanks Mummy" he said again in baby words Jeanette weld Jamie into the kitchen "ok eat up because we have our Interview in two hours" "wokay" he said again in baby words once Jamie had finished his Breakfast Jeanette got them both some

fresh cloths and weld Jamie into the Bathroom Jeanette picked up Jamie and put him on the counter then filled the sink with hot soapy water then Jeanette striped off Jamie's pyjamas and then put him in the sink Jamie splashed water all over Jeanette' pyjamas and laughed in delight "o you think that's funny do you? You're going to get it" said Jeanette as she strippdout of her night gown and jumped in the water then she started tickling under Jamie's arms Jamie just burst out laughing "plweese stwop wit?" Beggd Jamie in baby word's. then she Moved down and started tickling his hips & moved even lower then Jamie grabbed her arms "Mummy what are wou doing dwont twickel me thwere" said Jamie in baby words "o please Jamie I have seen it so many times before like the other day and when you were born because when

babies come out of their mother they are completely nude don't you dare mention any of this at the interview" said Jeanette "I pwomes I won't twell anyone" said Jamie in baby words. "Good boy now we're was I? o now I rember" said Jeanette removed as she Jamie's hand's from her's and started tickling him lower and then she stopped tickling and leaned his back against the sink wall and put her lips on his belly and started blowing "Mummy? how long do we have twll the interview?

" Jeanette looked at the Bathroom clock "o shit" said Jeanette. But realised what she had just said infront of Jamie "sorry about what I just said Jamie" said Jeanette "that doesn't mean you can swear thoe" she said quit strictly "wokay" he said in baby words "ok we only have an hour and a half" said Jeanette as she got a sponge and scrubbed Jamie with soap first on the chest then on the stomach then very gently between the

leg's which tickled so much he couldn't resist cracking up laughing then Jamie accidently laughed so hard that he jumped up & hurt his well you know area he started crying manly because it stung quite allot eapachley when he got it wet Jeanette gasped in shook she could not help but think that this was all her fault so to make it up to him she said "Jamie promise me you won't tell anyone at all that we will just keep what I'm about to do our little secret" "Wes" sobbed Jamie in baby words let me see your wound Jamie did what he was told and showed her the injured area so she gently took the whole thing & kissed it better "feel better?" Asked Jeanette

"Wes" said Jamie in baby words "now rember Jamie it's our littel secret" said Jeanette as she tickled him underneath his wound "even form Ant Bwittnay and Ante Elewanor?" he asked in baby words "well you can tell them because they will keep it a secret and knowing your Ante Eleanor she will probably want to take a look witch I would not have a problem with ok but they are the only people you can tell espachyley don't tell anyone at the Interview promises me that you will not tell anyone at home or the Interview the only people you can tell are your Ant Brittney & Ant Eleanor promises" "I pwomas said Jamie in baby words she kissed his wound one last

time and rincd him off Jamie flinched at this because of the wound he had stung relay badly when wet then they both shook the water out of their fur Jeanette got a towel and put it around them and dried them both Jeanette was very careful when she dried Jamie's wounded area Jamie flinched a little but let her continue. Then she reached into the medical cabinet and got a bandaid and put it over his wound "thwankwou Mummy" he said in baby words as he gave her a cuddle and a kiss o "your

welcome sweetheart". But just as Jeanette was about to get them both dressed Jamie layd her gently on the counter relesd her and "weveng" he told her in baby words as he started tickling her all over he even belly kissed her Jeanette laught and grabbed his hands and said "we don't have time for a tickle fight but don't worry I will get you back when we get home you checky little Monster" as she got dressed and changed him into the cloths she picked out for him. And she went to pick him up and put him in his wheelchair but was stopped "Mummy wou forgwot chwange the bandaged on my ankell" he said in baby words "o sorry sweaty" said Jeanette as She kissed

him on the cheek and put a fresh bandage on his ankell "o and Mummy yes sweetheart cwan we twell evwerone abowut what hapwind two mwy ankell?" he asked in baby words "well I guess so" but aslong as it's only about your ankell ok" "wokay he said in baby words" "we better get going if we wanto get there in time" said Jeanette as they left the room Jeanette locked the door & weld Jamie down the hall way and out the hotel door and into a Limo with their Intervuer David Hsselhofe in side "hello you must be the Seville's" said David "that's rite Mr Hassel" off said Jeanette "no please call me David" he said "you must be Jeanette" "yes I am" said

Jeanette "and this must be Jamie" said David "yes this is Jamie he's not responding because he's asleep" "ok I will introduced myself to the boy later if that's ok with you?" asked David. "Yes". "O and just for a heads up I'm going to have to translate everything Jamie says because him and his sister only just started learning how to speak complete English is that allowed?" asked Jeanette "of cores" "why is he in a weal chare?"

"when I saw you getting into the car" said David "well I was going to let him tell you" said Jeanette "don't worry I can wait" said David .30 Minutes later they arrived at the studio "Jamie wake up" said Jeanette softly to wake him up she kissed him on the cheek Jamie woke up "guess who this is" Jamie looked up to see a man with curled blond hair "hello young man I'm David hasseloff you must be Jamie" he shook Jamie's hand "I woved wou win Sponge Bob squearpants movie" said Jamie in baby words "what did he say?" asked David "he said he loved

you in the SpongeBob squearpants movie" replied Jeanette "o yea how I played that guy who like gave SpongeBob and Patrick aride back to bikini bottom" "Wes I do" "yes he dose" said Jeanette ."O and which reminds me what happened to your ankell Jamie?" "I fwellovre" he said in baby words he said he fell over "did it hurt?" "Wes it hwurt so mwuch" "he said it hurt so much" said Jeanette."I

think I should stop questioning him Intel the show" said David. At the show. "Ladies & Gentlemen David hasselhoff" "hi everyone & welcome to the show I'm going to be Interviewing Jeanette Seville & her sun Jamie" they both received thunder of aplus. 1Hower later the interview was over and David gave them a ride home "thank you for giving us a ride home and for the Interview David" said Jeanette "Jamie say good bye to Mr. hassoloff" "gwood bwy Mr. hasselhowff" "don't worry I understood him that time "good by Jamie" said David as Jeanette weld Jamie back into their room she pinned him on his bed and started tickling him all over "I am so proud of you Jamie" said Jeanette

"thwankwou" said Jamie in baby words. "Wy awr wou tickwling mwe Mummy?" he asked in baby words "I told you I would get you back didn't I" said Jeanette as she went down and nibbled on his feet very gently because of his broken ankell. "I love you so much Jamie" said Jeanette "l wove wou two Mummy" said Jamie as Jeanette kissed her sun on the cheek and they both watched TV 12howeres later Jeanette looked at her watch and it said 12:00AM "Jamie wake up" she said as she kissed him on the cheek he opened his eyes "Wes Mummy" he answered in baby word's "time to get changed and go to bed" "wokay" he answered in baby words 2 hours later they both fell asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CH10 SORRY I COULD NOT DO THE INTIRE INTERVUWE IT WOULD HAVE MADE THIS CHAPTER TOO LONG ANEYWAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R ENDNOTE.


	11. Chapter 11 A supriese viset

AUTHORSNOTE DID YOU MISS ME ANYWAY IM BACK WHITH CHAPTER11 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT WILL BE SET WHEN DAVIDHASSELHOFF SHOWS UP AT JEANETTE & JAMIE'S HOTELL ROOM WHITH SOMTHING FOR THEM BOTH R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER11 A SUPRISE VISIT:.

* * *

The next day Jeanette was packing her and Jamie's thing's because they were going home the next afternoon Jeanette heard a knock on the Door. "Jamie could you please get that Because I'm busy called Jeanette" "wokay" answered Jamie in baby word's Jamie jumped up and opened the Door

and there stood David Hasselhoff "hello Jamie" said David "hello Mwister Hasswelwoff" said Jamie in baby words who is it Jamie? Asked Jeanette from the hallway its Mistwer Hasswelhwoff answered Jamie in Baby word's "hi Mr. Hasselhoff" Jeanette called from the hallway as she came out into the

Living Room "so what brings you here?" Asked Jeanette "well can I please come in first?" asked David "of Corse you can" answered Jeanette "thankyou" said David as he entered the living room "the reason I came was to drop these off to you and

Jamie as gratitude for letting me Interviewing you yesterday" said David as he handed them both four boxes "Thwankyou" said Jamie in baby word's "your very welcome Jamie" said David. "Cwan I pweelese open mwine?" asked Jamie in baby words "yes you certainty can" answered David

"thwanks agwien" said Jamie in baby words as he opened his first box and inside was another Box that said I Pad on it he opened it and pulled out a chipmunk sized I pad, charger & a menu with directions on how to use it and chipmunk sized headphones he opened the other box which also had another box inside he pulled the other box out and it had some SpongeBob squearpants DVDs in

it and on the front it said SpongeBob squearpants season one to season thirteen Jamie's little eyes widened in excitement "thwankwou so much Mr Hasswelhoff" "your very welcome Jamie" Said David. "Would you like to open yours now Jeanette or do you wanto wait till later on?" He asked "now please answered Jeanette as she opened her first box and she found every HarryPottor film ever made even

the Deathly hallows part two. Then she reached for the second box and opened it & saw the sequel to the Book she was reading Twilight New moon "thank you so much" screamed Jeanette.[IN THIS STORY JEANETTE'S A HUGE FAN OF THE HARRY POTTER AND TWILIGHT SERIES] "Your welcome" said David "now you might want to put Jamie's I pad on charge and also change the settings on it from standard mode to flight mode"

if he wants to use it on the plain said David so just go into the settings which has a pitcher of cog weals on it and press change settings and you will see words flight mode and slide the blue bar from off to on it's also a touch screen". "Thanks Mr Hasselhoff" "your very welcome he said know I have to get back to the studio so nice meeting you both" said David "nice meeting you too Mr Hasselhoff" "Jamie say good bye to Mr. Hasselhoff" "gwood bwy Mr Hasswelhoff" said Jamie in baby words

"goodbye Jamie" said David then he left "Jamie I'm going to need to pack those DVD's for you encase you forget them ok?" asked Jeanette wokay said Jamie in baby words as she took the DVDs from him and put them in his suite case "and I'm also going to need your I pad so I can put it on charge for you" "but mummy it all ready is on charge" "o ok then now I'm need to put it on flight mode" "wokay" said Jamie in baby words as she put it on flight mode and Jamie watched the TV for a while Intel he fell fast asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CAPTER11 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R ENDNOTE.


	12. Chapter 12 Coming home

AUTHORSNOTE WHATS UP! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER12 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE & JAMIE FLY HOME TO LA R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next Day Jeanette & Jamie packed their things & got into the taxi which took them to the airport. Jeanette gave the man their tickets and they both got on the plane and chose their seats & buckled themselves in once the plane took off Jamie fell asleep on Jeanette's shoulder. Then Jeanette put the TV and put on her headphones so she wouldn't wakeup Jamie 5 hours later they arrived in La "ladies & gentlemen welcome to LA" said the flight attendant in to the microphone. "Please remain steadied Intel the plane has come to a complete stop". "Time to wake up Jamie said Jeanette as she kissed him on the cheek Jamie woke up were here" said Jeanette. Once the

plane came to a complete stop Jeanette got their stuff & they both got into a cab that took them both home. Once Jeanette paid the bill she weld Jamie thrue the front door Simon & Sapphire wern't home then Jeanette found a note saying that Simon had taken Sapphire to the museum for a daddy daughter day Jamie weld himself down the hall way and knocked on the bedroom door "come in" a familiar voice answered Jamie reached for the door handle pulled it down & pushed it open then he saw

his aunty Eleanor hi "Aunty Elewanor" said Jamie in baby words Eleanor looked up from her bed & saw Jamie. "Jamie!" Said Eleanor as h ran up to him & pulled her nephew into a crushing hug & kissed him on the cheek. "Wears Mummy?" Asked Eleanor "down stwairs' answered Jamie in baby words 'thanks sweetie" said Eleanor as she walked out of the bedroom Jamie weld himself out of her room down the hallway & into the livening room. "Hi Jeanette" said Eleanor "o hay Ellie" said Jeanette

"have you seen Jamie? He was here 5 minutes ago" asked Jeanette. "Yes I have seen him answered Eleanor he paid me a visit" "Mummy cwan I pleese watch SpongeBob?" Asked Jamie in baby words "of Corse you can sweethear" replied Jeanette "we were interviewed by David Hassolhoff & he stopped by our room the next day and got us presents" she said again "what did he get?" Asked Eleanor "Jamie got an I pad and SpongeBob squearpants season 1 to season 13" answered Jeanette "and you?" asked Eleanor "I got twilight new & all the Harry potter movies even the deathly hallows part2" she answered again. Jeanette weld Jamie into the liveingroom & turned-on the TV and put the DVD in and cuddled into her sun. & Fell asleep.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER12 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHORSNOTE HAY IM BACK WHITH CHAPTER13 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN DAVE COME'S HOME R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE: CHAPTER13:.

* * *

Two hours later Simon & Sapphire came home. And saw Jeanette & Jamie sleeping on the couch. Then Simon herd the phone ring so he jumped up on the counter and pressed the speaker button "hello" he answered "Hi Simon" "o hi Dave" said Simon "so how's new York?" Asked Simon "fine" replied Dave "I'm on my flight home" said Dave "I will be there tomorrow". He said again "ok see you then have a good flight Dave". Said Simon as he hung up the phone then Jeanette came in "hay" she said as she kissed her boy friend on the lips. "How Was Vegas?" "It was great we had a good time we were interviewed by David hassolhoff". "Get this Jeanette yesterday Mr Hassolhoff came to

our room and dropped off some gifts for us Jamie got an I pad and the complete SpongeBob square pants series season 1 to season 13 and I got twilight new moon and all the Harry Potter films even the Deathly hallows part2 we started watching SpongeBob before and I guess we both fell asleep". "Dave's coming home tomorrow said Simon. "When you and Sapphire were in New York Dave called and Jamie answered not knowing who Dave is and he got me anyway I told

Jamie who Dave is". "Hay Jen how about we get Brittany & Eleanor to babysit them well you & I go to Dinner and to see a Movie tonight" said Simon "sure I will go and ask Ellie because she said That Alvin and Brittany are on a date". Said Jeanette as she walked down the hall way and knocked on the door "come in" said Eleanor. Jeanette entered "hi Ellie" said Jeanette "o hay Jen what's up?" asked Eleanor "listen do you and Theodore have planes for tonight?" Asked Jeanette "no" answered Eleanor" why?" She asked again "because Simon &

I do" "so?" Asked Eleanor "um Simon & I need you to watch Jamie & Sapphire for us tonight for a few hours is that ok?" "of course I will" answered Eleanor "thanks" said Jeanette "if their good I might take them to MacDonald's is that ok?" asked Eleanor? "yes you don't have to ask". Said Jeanette "I better go and tell Simon that you agreed" she said as she left the room. "Ok Ellie's on bored" said Jeanette "great" said Simon "I better go & wake those two up and let them know that you & I are going out & that Eleanor is babysitting them" said Jeanette as she walked into the livening room Sapphire was already awake so she walked over to Jamie and kissed him on the cheek he woke

up. "Ok you two we need to talk" said Jeanette "twalk about what Mummy?" Asked Jamie in baby words "your farther and I are going out to dinner and to see a Movie & you can't come with us so your anti Eleanor is going to babysit you which means that she's going to keep an eye on you well were gone don't worry we will be back in a few hours but you probably won't see us till morning ok" said Jeanette "wok" they both said in baby words "good" said Jeanette as she kissed them both on the head. a'Good news they took it very well said Jeanette. "Ok when are we going?" asked Jeanette "we'll leave in about an hour" said Simon. 1 hour later "Ok you two

weir leaving now" said Jeanette as they kissed their kids on the cheek "ok Ellie weir leaving know ok you to be good for your Anti Eleanor". "Don't worry guys they will be good for me" said Eleanor as Simon & Jeanette left Eleanor brought MacDonald's for them to eat she carefully picked up the tray that the food was on and brought it into the livening room and gave one happy meal to Jamie another one to Sapphire and got one for herself "thwankwou" both Jamie & Sapphire said togever "aw your welcome" said Eleanor. But before another word was said the front door opened and no other then Dave Seville walked in to the liveingroom a'hi everybody"

said Dave Then they all looked up to see Dave Theodore & Eleanor just jumped up but Jamie and Sapphire had only just met him over the phone relax Guys it's Dave" said Eleanor. "It's nice to finally meet you two in person" said Dave as he got one good look at his Grandkids nice two finally mweet wou to" said the twins in Baby words.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 13 DONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK R&R ENDNOTE.


	14. Chapter 14 Jamie's new friend

AUTHORSNOTE YO DUDE WHATUP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER14 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE START'S TAKEING JAMIE TO THE PARK AGAIN & HE GAINS A NEW FRIEND R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next day Jeanette decided to start taking Jamie to the park again. On the coditchion because of his ankle being broken that he stays in her site. When Jeanette weld Jamie over to the sand pit and helped him out of his chair & went over to the park bench to read her book. Then Jamie saw a Little chipmunk girl about his age maybe a little older so he grabbed a pole and stood up and managed to hobble over to her despite on what happened last time. "Hello I'm Jamie" said Jamie once he reached her. The girl then turned around "o hello I'm Millie" Said the girl as she Introduced herself do you

"want to be friends?" Offered Jamie "I would love to be your friend Jamie" said Millie as she kissed him flat on the lips. Jamie blushed his furry couldn't get any reder .Then Jeanette walked over "Jamie Simon Seville I thought I told you to stay where I could" but her words were cut off when she saw Jamie sharing his first kiss. When what seemed what went on for hours finally ended Millie saw

Jeanette looking at them "um Jamie who's that watching us?" Asked Millie Jamie turned around & saw his mother "o that's just my Mum "wait a second I think I heard her say my full name witch mean's I'm in trouble" said Jamie "come on you time to go" said Jeanette as she picked him up and placed him in his chair "see you later Millie" said Jamie "see you to Jamie" as he was weld home. "Now I'm happy that you

shard your first kiss but the resin I'm un happy that you left my site" said Jeanette. "Sorry Mummy" said Jamie "o its ok sweet heart you didn't know that I couldn't see you". Said Jeanette "so what's your friend's name?" Asked Jeanette "Millie" answered Jamie as he looked out the window and saw his new friend entering the house next door to his "hay mummy my new friend lives next door to

us" Jeanette looked out the window and saw her entering the house next door "o she dose too". Said Jeanette in agreement. Jamie tapped on the window Millie saw Jamie waving at her she waved back and blew him a kiss he did the same.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER14 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	15. Chapter 15 Jamie recives an invite

AUTHORSNOTE WHATS HAPPENING I'M BACK WHITH CHAPTER15 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN MILLIE INVITE'S JAMIE TO HER BIRTHDAY PARTY WHAT WILL HAPPEN R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE]

* * *

A few weeks later Jamie got something in the mail. It was a letter he opened it. It's a letter From Millie. The letter said "Dear Jamie you are invited to my birthday party This Saturday afternoon at Mc Donald's. It will go from 4PM to 8PM. Love Millie xxxxxoooxxxx". Then Eleanor came into the kitchen. "Morning Jamie" said Eleanor "o morning Anti Eleanor" said Jamie as he kissed his Aunt on the cheek. "What's that?" Asked Eleanor "an invitation to my friend's birthday party" answered Jamie.

"What's your friend's Name?" Asked Eleanor "her name's Millie" Answered Jamie. "O is there someone speachle?" "Yes I met her in the park a few weeks ago". Said Jamie "you know what the funny thing is?"asked Jamie "what's that?" Asked Eleanor "when I asked her if she wanted to be friends with me she just turned around said yes and kissed me" Answered Jamie. "O said Eleanor & this wasn't just a

normal kiss It was a very passionate Kiss said Jamie". "Congrats" Said Eleanor "for what?" Asked Jamie "you had your first Kiss" answered Eleanor as she gave her nephew a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Anti Eleanor" said Jamie "even tho Mummy walked over to us". Said Jamie as he replied by kissing her on the cheek. "Did she what was her reaction she told me she was proud of

me although she was disappointed for leaving her site". Said Jamie then Jeanette came down. "Morning you two" "Morning Mummy" said Jamie as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. "I told Anti Eleanor about Millie" said Jamie "o & I got an invitation to Millie's birthday party at McDonalds this Saturday afternoon can I please go?" Asked Jamie "sure" answered Jeanette "what time dose the party

start?" Asked Jeanette. Jamie checked the invitation. "It starts at 4PM & it ends at 8PM". Answered Jamie. "Ok" said Jeanette "thank's Mummy" said Jamie as he once again kissed her on the cheek. "Wait a minute that means we have to go to the Mall to buy your friend a Birthday present when's the party again?" Asked Jeanette "Saturday afternoon at MacDonald's" answered Jamie. "Ok Jamie have your breakfast take a shower (Jamie's ankle has fully healed) brush your teeth get dressed & let's go" Said Jeanette.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER15 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	16. Chapter 16 Gift shopping

AUTHORSNOTE GREATING'S I'M BACK WHITH CHAPTER16 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE TAKES JAMIE TO THE MALL TO BUY A BIRTHDAYPRESENT FOR MILLIE WHAT WILL HE BUY HER? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

A few hours later Jeanette and Jamie arrived at the mall. After what felt like hours of searching Jamie had found the perfect gift. It was a diamond necklace cut in the shape of a hart. Jamie checked the price tag it said 100 dollars Jamie wanted to make sure he had the right amount of money. He had 90 dollars then Jeanette came up to him "have you found anything yet?" Asked Jeanette "yes I've found the perfect gift it's a diamond necklace cut in the shape of a hart it's 100 dollars but I only have 90 dollars" answered Jamie

Jeanette saw his point "here" said Jeanette as she gave Jamie another 10 dollars. "Thank you so much" said Jamie in excitement as he gave Jeanette a kiss on the cheek. And went into the store. "May I help you young man?" Asked the cashier "I would like that diamond necklace cut in the shape of a heart please" said Jamie "sure thing I never knew a boy would like a diamond necklace" said the cashier "it's actually for a friend said Jamie. "Ok that will be 100 dollars please" said the cashier Jamie gave the man the money "thankyou sir" said Jamie as he walked out with a box that contained the necklace he then walked over to Jeanette "did you get the gift?" Asked Jeanette "yes Mummy"

answered Jamie "do we have any wrapping paper at home?" Asked Jamie "yes we do" Answered Jeanette. "Good I almost forgot we also need a birthday card for Millie to Is that ok Mummy?" asked Jamie "sure" answered Jeanette "I'll pay for this one" Said Jeanette. Jamie then went to pike out a card. Once he had picked out the card

for Millie. And showed it to Jeanette "do you think she would like it Mummy?" Asked Jamie "yes I do" Answered Jeanette as she paid for the card & gave Jamie a 20 dollar note "put this In the card for your friend" said Jeanette "ok" Said Jamie as they went home. & Jamie went up stares to wrap Millie's present and write on her card once he was done with the card he got a paper clip & attached the 20 dollar note that Jeanette had given him to the card and taped the card to the wrapped present and put it in his bag ready for the party.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 16 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	17. Chapter 17 The party

AUTHORSNOTE WHATUP I'M BACK WHITH CHAPTER17 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT' SET DURNING MILLIE'S BIRTHDAY PARTY WHAT WILL HAPPEN? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(Saturday afternoon 3pm) Jamie had just finished getting ready for the party then Simon came In. "O hi Dad" said Jamie "Hay buddy" said Simon "what's going on?" Asked Simon "I'm just getting ready for my friend's birthday party" Answered Jamie "O said Simon what's your friend's Name?" Asked Simon "her name is Millie" answered Jamie "I met her in the park a few weeks ago o" "that's nice" said Simon "I will let you finish getting ready" said Simon "ok" said Jamie as Simon left the room.30 Minutes later "Jamie time to go" called Jeanette from the kitchen "I'll be right down" said Jamie as he checked on Millie's present and put it in his bag he then picked the bag up. And

descended from the stairs then Jeanette took Jamie to MacDonald's for the party Millie had already arrived "Hi Millie happy birthday" said Jamie "o hi Jamie" said Millie as she kissed him on the lips "thanks" said Millie. "Ok Jamie have a good time" said Jeanette "I will" said Jamie as he kissed Jeanette goodbye. 1 Hour later it was time for Millie to open her presents Jamie gave Millie his present "thankyou Jamie" said Millie as she took it from him "your very welcome" replied Jamie. As Millie opened the present then opened the box she gasped in shock when she saw the diamond that Jamie had brought her. "Thank you so much!" Cried Millie "it comes with a card" too said Jamie as he

gave her the card that he had picked out for her. She opened it and saw the 20 dollars "my mum gave me that to put in the card for you" said Jamie "well thank her for me" said Millie sure thing said Jamie. The party went on for another 4 hours then it was time for everyone to leave. Jeanette arrived to pike up Jamie "Happy birthday Millie" said Jamie as the two shard a good night kiss "o & Jamie one more thing" said Millie "what is it?" Asked Jamie "I love you" Millie whispered into Jamie's ear Jamie knew what

she meant "I love you to Millie" said Jamie as he gave her one more kiss. And got into his car were Jeanette was waiting for him "hi Mummy" said Jamie "hi sweaty" said Jeanette "how was the party?" Asked Jeanette "it was a lot of fun" answered Jamie "did Millie like the necklace?" Asked Jeanette "she loved it" answered Jamie. "O witch"

reminds me said Jamie "Millie says thanks for the 20 dollars you had me give her". "She is very welcome" said Jeanette as Jeanette pulled into their drive way Jamie went up stairs and got changed into his pyjamas & said good night to everyone and climbed into bed he was so tired he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

AUTHORESNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER17 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	18. Chapter 18 The sleap over part1

AUTHORSNOTE HAY MAN WHAT'S UP I'M BACK EITH CHAPTER18 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN TWO MONTHS LATER WHEN JAMIE INVITES MILLIE FOR A SLEAPOVER & MILLIE DECIDES TO TAKE IT TO THE NEXT STEP WITH JAMIE & BRINGS SOMETHING OVER WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS? R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Two months later Jamie was sitting in the park. Then Millie came up behind him and grabbed him between the legs. Jamie jumped in surprise "hi Jamie" said Millie "Hi Millie" said Jamie "no offence but I think a kiss or a hello is better than grabbing my privets Millie" said Jamie. "Sorry" said Millie "it's ok" said Jamie as he kissed her on the lips "hay Millie I've got an idea" said Jamie "what is it?" asked Millie "if my parents and your

parents say yes do you want to sleep over at my place?" "hay that's a great idea Jamie" said Millie as she kissed him. "I'll ask my mum & dad first" said Jamie As he ran over to where he lived. And entered he saw Brittany sitting at the kitchen bench Jamie walked up behind her "hi Aunt Brittany" -Brittany turned around "o hay sweaty". Said Brittany as she kissed her nephew on the cheek. "O and Aunt Brittany this is my girlfriend Millie" said Jamie "nice to meet you Millie" said Brittany "nice to meet you to mam" replied Millie. "Is Mum

around?" Asked Jamie "yea she's in the bedroom" answered Brittany "thanks Aunt Brittany" said Jamie as he walked up stairs and knocked on the bedroom door "come in" said Jeanette "hi Mummy" said Jamie "o hay sweaty" said Jeanette as Jamie walked up to her and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Mummy can Millie please sleepover tonight?" asked Jamie Jeanette gave thought about it for

a few seconds "sure" she answered "thanks Mummy" said Jamie as he kissed her on the cheek. "Is she here now?" Asked Jeanette "yes" answered Jamie she's talking with Aunt Brittany. "Well I should go & tell Millie you said yes thanks again Mummy" said Jamie as he ran down the stairs. "She said yes" said Jamie "awesome" said Millie ok you two "what's going on?" Asked Brittany "Mum said that Millie could

sleepover" answered Jamie "now we have to tell my parents" said Millie "by Aunt Brittany" said Jamie as he kissed her on the cheek and they both left. Once they got to Millie's house she opened the door "o hay Millie" said a man "hay John" said Millie "this is my boyfriend Jamie" said Millie "nice to meet you sir" as he reached for a handshake "Nice to meet you too Jamie" said John as he returned the

handshake. "Is it ok if I stayed over at Jamie's house tonight" Asked Millie "I don't know what did his parents say?" Asked John "well my mum said yes" answered Jamie "what about you're farther?" Asked John "he wasn't home" answered Jamie "knowing my farther his taken my twin Sister Sapphire out" said Jamie "well I guess she can sleep over" said John "thanks" they both said "Jamie can you please wait outside?"

Asked Millie "sure" said Jamie "thanks" said Millie as she kissed him "John" said Millie "yea" replied John "I just wanted to know if I could borrow a condom because I've known Jamie for a month & a few weeks now and I wanted to take It to the next step?" asked Millie "sure there in my dresser top draw take one check the expiration date" said John "ok" said Millie she went up stairs got a condom then she came back down the stairs "thanks John" said

Millie "yea whatever" said John as Millie put the condom in her purse. And left with Jamie.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER18 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THNK ENDNOTE.


	19. Chapter 19 The sleep over part2

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRYBODY I'M BACK WHITH CHAPTER19 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN MILLIE SLEEPS OVER WITH JAMIE & SOMETHING SPEACHEL HAPPENS BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM R&R ENJOY WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAIL CONTENT SO IF YOUR A LITTEL KID OR ARE OFFENDED BY THIS TIPE OF THING I RECOMEND THAT YOU STOP READING THIS CHAPTER IMEDIANTLEY OTHER WISE ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

When they walked through the front door Jamie led Millie to the bedroom. But they were both stopped by Jeanette. "Jamie I need to talk to you please" said Jeanette "ok" said Jamie. As they both entered the bedroom Millie waited in the kitchen because she knew this conversation had nothing to do with her. Meanwhile in the bedroom. "Am I in trouble Mummy?" Asked Jamie "no of Corse not sweetheart" answered Jeanette "I just need to talk to you about Millie" said Jeanette "what about her?" Not much "I like her she's a good girl but you two have reached certain age when you have the erg to do something called Sex". "now I don't mind because it's perfectly normal for a chipmunk to do that at your age but the thing is that you might accidently get her pregnant" said Jeanette. "What does that mean Mummy?"

Asked Jamie. "Well sweaty" Jeanette whispered the answer into his ear. "His eyes widened in shock don't worry Mummy I won't get Millie pregnant" said Jamie as he pulled her into a hug & a kiss "I love you Mummy" said Jamie "I love you too Jamie". Said Jeanette "o & one more thing Jamie" said Jeanette "Yes Mummy" answered Jamie "you're farther and I have decided to set up the tent outside for you & Millie to sleep in it will feel like your camping" said Jeanette thanks Mummy said Jamie as he gave her another kiss on the cheek & left the bedroom & descended down the stairs he walked over to his girlfriend & kissed her on the lips & then gave his two Aunts a kiss on the

cheek. "Come on Millie we'll watch SpongeBob" said Jamie Millie gasped in excitement "I love SpongeBob" said Millie. "Wait here" said Jamie as he went up stairs to the bedroom to get the movie "hay Mummy" said Jamie "o Jamie why aren't you with Millie?" asked Jeanette "relax Mummy I'm Just getting SpongeBob" said Jamie "do you know where it is?" Asked Jamie "yea it's in the TV where you watched it last" answered Jeanette "thanks Mummy" said Jamie as he walked over to the bedroom TV and got the SpongeBob DVD out of the player kissed his mother on the cheek and left the room "ok Millie I've got the DVD" said Jamie as he kissed his girlfriend on the lips Then he walked over to TV and turned it on & put

the DVD in the player and picked up the remote and sat back down next to Millie & put his arm around her she kissed him on his lips "you know Jamie you're a very good kisser" said Millie "you're not so bad you're self" said Jamie as he returned the kiss "o Jamie that's just one of the many resins I love you that resin is because you're sweet said Millie". "How many resins are there?" Asked Jamie "o good I've lost count on how many resins there are" answered Millie "I love you Jamie" said Millie "I love you to Millie" said Jamie as he kissed her again and pressed the play button and they both watched SpongeBob for the next few hours. 5 Hours later in the tent Jamie & Millie are sleeping in Jamie felt something pulling on his pyjama shorts he looked down to see Millie pulling down his shorts. Once she had pulled them down she did the same with his boxers.

exposing his hardened member. Millie then saw the scar from the cut he got in Vegas that time "why is there a scar on your dick?" Asked Millie "child hood accident" answered Jamie "o ok then" said Millie as she took his member and put it in her mouth she then started to suck Jamie monad in pleasure Millie started bobbing her head up & down "Millie I'm not going to last long" said Jamie 1 minute later without warning Jamie exploded cum into Millie's mouth then they both collapsed next to each other "o god Millie that felt so good" said Jamie. As he gave her a kiss Jamie then reached behind her and squeezed her butt. "Hay!" Said Millie "that's revenge for grabbing me in the penis this

afternoon" said Jamie "o yea said Millie as she licked his penis and balls several times then he got another boner Jamie then turned her around and lifted up her night gown & pulled it over her head he then pulled off her panties and rolled her over onto her belly and kissed her butt cheeks she moaned in pleasure he then lined his member

with her butt hole then shoved it in her arse "please Jamie don't stop" Jamie still continued to thrust in and out for five minutes "Millie I'm not going to last long" said Jamie but before another word was said Jamie came down in her arse hole "o fuck!" Millie screamed in pleasure "now for the final stage" said Jamie. "Wait" Said Millie as she pulled a little package out of her purse. And tore it open. "What's that?" Asked Jamie "It's called a Condom John let me use it" answered Millie as she placed the

Condom over his penis "remember this Jamie you should never use the same Condom more then once" said Millie as she pulled him into a passionate kiss & Jamie spread her legs "take me Jamie" said Millie reviling her Pusey Jamie knew what she meant and lined his furry member up with her entrance and dove it strait in "AAAAAAAA!" Screamed Millie in pain Jamie was about to pull out but Millie stopped him "keep it in there the pain doesn't last long just give it a few minutes" said Millie. Five minutes later. Millie

gave Jamie the ok signal and he continued thrusting in & out Intel "Millie I'm not going to last much longer" said Jamie but without warning Jamie came down on her several times. "O Jamie tonight was wonderful" said Millie "it was the best night of our lives". Said Jamie. "O Jamie I love you so much" said Millie "I love you too Millie" said Jamie as they shared a passionate kiss then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER19 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	20. Chapter 20 The sleep over part3

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER20 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S ANOTHER SUPRIZE SO I'M NOT GIVEING ANY SPOLIERS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Jamie woke up first. Looking down at the used Condom & saw that it had split "fuck me! "Said Jamie. He woke Millie up by licking her Pusey clean Millie giggled in pleasure & then she did the same with his penis. "Morning Babe" said Jamie "Morning Jamie" replied Millie. "Millie we have a slit problem" said Jamie as he showed her the split Condom. "Holly Shit" said Millie the "Condom's split well we did take it a little rough last night". Replied Jamie "We better tell the others" said Jamie. "Good idea" Said Millie in agreement. As she got dressed Jamie did the same & left the tent & entered the house no one was up yet so Jamie & Millie Went into the

livening room to watch TV. Jamie made sure the TV was turned down low so they wouldn't wake anyone up then Jeanette came down stairs & walked into the livening room and saw Jamie & Millie on the couch. Millie looked over to Jeanette. Jeanette put her finger over her mouth doing the shush signal and snuck over to Jamie then put her arms around his waist & licked his cheek he thought it was Millie and turned around finding his mother behind him "o morning Mum" said Jamie as he gave her a

kiss & a hug. "Mum Millie & I have a slit problem" said Jamie "what's wrong?" asked Jeanette "well Millie & I did have sex last night & we used a Condom but we took it very rough & the Condom kind of split" "o shit said Jeanette sorry I cussed" said Jeanette "don't worry Mum we said allot worse than you did" said Jamie. "what did you say than?" Asked Jeanette "well forgive my langwige but I said fuck me and Millie said holy shit". "Jamie where's your bathroom?" asked Millie "down the hall to the right" replied Jamie "thanks" said Millie as she ran into the

bathroom and thru up In the toilet Jamie rushed to her aid "are you ok Millie?" Asked Jamie "yea I'll be fine" answered Millie Jeanette felt her forehead for a fever she didn't have one but they took her to the doctor just encase { REMEMBER IN CHAPTER2 WHEN SIMON TOOK JEANETTE TO THE DOCTOR} Once the doctor did some test's she walked over to Jeanette saying that Millie was pregnant. Millie told Jamie the same thing. "What are we going to tell Dad about this Mum?" Asked Jamie "I don't know maybe the truth" answered Jeanette "good Idea Mum" said Jamie.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER20 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	21. Chapter 21 The trufe

AUTHORSOTE SUP HOMIE'S I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER21 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN JAMIE AND MILLIE HAVE TO TELL SIMON & JOHN THE NWES WHAT WILL HE THINK R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once they got home Jamie & Millie both bumped into Sapphire "o sorry Sapphire" said Jamie "fuck you –you fucking Cock suckers!" Screamed Sapphire. "I think your pardon! Young lady" Yelled Jeanette. "go to your room!" She yelled again "fine" said Sapphire. "What's with all this yelling guy's?" Asked Simon "I just had to tell off Sapphire for

swearing" answered Jeanette "anyway Simon Jamie & Millie Have some news" said Jeanette "what is she Pregnant?" Joked Simon "yes how did you know" answered Jamie "what?!" Asked Simon in shock "Yes she is pregnant" said Jamie. "When did this happen?" asked Simon "Well we had sex last night we used a Condom but we went very rough & the Condom split". Answered Millie. "Ok the good thing is that you told the truth" said Simon. "So when we pack the tent up we will probably find all this sperm?" Asked Jeanette "Most likely" answered Jamie. "What are what are you guy's on about?" Asked Eleanor Brittany was with her too "well the thing is that I'm pregnant" answered Millie "what?" Asked

Brittany. "I Said I'm pregnant" answered Millie. "Jamie when did this happen?" Asked Eleanor "well we got carried away and had sex last night but we went very rough & the Condom we used split answered Jamie". "Ok" said Eleanor calmed but still a little disappointed In Jamie's actions. What do you think your parents would say Millie?" Asked Brittany "o you mean John". "His a nice guy so I don't think he would be to upset but not too happy ether" answered "Millie I think we should go tell him" said Jamie. "Ok you two anyway Simon you need to talk to Sapphire about her fowl mouth" Said Jeanette "why?" Asked Simon "because she said fuck you To Jamie & Millie and called

them both cock suckers when they accidently ran into her today" answered Jeanette. Simon was shocked that his little angel would say such a thing. Mean while Jamie & Millie were on their way to Millie's house to tell John the news. Millie opened the front door & John was sitting in the kitchen having a beer. "John" said Millie "o hi Millie" said John "Jamie and I have some news" said Millie "o god you're pregnant" said John "yes how did you know?" Asked Millie "I know everything what about that Condom I gave you?" asked John

"well we did use it but we went very rough and it split".said Millie "So you're the guy with knocked up my daughter" said John as he walked over to Jamie then he said "welcome to the family!" and pulled Jamie into a crushing hug.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER21 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE.


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHORSNOTE DID YOU MISS ME I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER22 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN JEANETTE ASK'S JAMIE ABOUT WHAT JHON THOUGHT OF THIS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT THAT IS NOT APROPRIOET FOR CHILDREN SO IF YOUR A LITTEL KID OR OFFENDED BY THIS I HIGHLY RECAMEND THAT YOU STOP READING THIS CHAPTER NOW.

* * *

"Once Jamie and Millie got back to the house" Jeanette stopped them"." So what was your father's reaction to this? Asked" Jeanette surprisingly very well answered Millie". Ok then said Jeanette as she kissed her sun's fore head. "And left giving the two sometime together". "Hay Jamie said Millie yea Millie answered Jamie" I bought some DVD's she said again as she showed him the movie's she bought. The first Movie was "Titanic" the second was "Gangs of New York" and the third was "The basket

ball diaries" they all had Leonardo DICaprieo. But the problem was that "The Basket Ball diaries" was rated R18+. Millie you do realise that this is rated R said Jamie yea so I'm allowed to watch R rated movie's depending on what they are "said Millie" as she kissed him on the lips. I love you Jamie Said Millie I love you two said Jamie as he returned the kiss. Do you want to go into the tent and watch one of these movies? Asked Millie, sure answered Jamie. Once they were in the tent Jamie picked up the remote and got "Sponge Bob" out of the player and carefully put the DVD in its case which movie do you want to watch first? Asked Jamie how about "Titanic" answered

Millie "ok" replied Jamie as he took The DVD from his girl friend and put it in the player and sat down next to Millie and kissed her. Then Millie crept down to the bottom of Jamie's shirt and lifted it up from the rim. She then UN buttoned his boxers and let his hard furry member slid out. Then she put it in her mouth and started sucking on it. She kept sucking for almost 10 minutes and Jamie enjoyed every second of it 5 minutes later "Millie I'm not going to last much longer" said Jamie but before another word was said Jamie burst creamy white cum all over the inside of her mouth. "O Millie that felt so nice" said Jamie as he leaned into kiss her. Then Millie gave his now floppy member a good luck kiss. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER22 DONE SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE I HAD TROUBBEL THINKING OF A NEW DOCUMENT FOR THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY R&R ENDNOTE


	23. Chapter 23 The first kick

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVRY BODY! I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER23 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN MILLIE FEALS HER AND JAMIE'S BABY KICK FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Millie woke up feeling sick and rushed to the back garden to puke Jamie woke up to this and rushed to her aid. "Morning honey" said Jamie "morning sweat heart" said Millie as they shared a good morning kiss. "Are you ok?" Asked Jamie as he helped her to her feet "yea I'll be fine" answered Millie "ok" said Jamie as he pulled her into a hug and reached behind her and took a non permanent marker and drew something on her arse. And then he turned her around and got down on his knees and started kissing her arse."Jamie that feels so nice" said Millie "ouch" she said again as she felt something in her big pregnant belly

"Jamie I think I felt our baby's first kick" said Millie. Jamie stopped what he was doing to place a paw on Millie's belly and she was rite he felt the baby kick too."Millie that's amassing" said Jamie" "I wonder what time it is" said Millie "I don't know" replied Jamie as he checked his watch it said "10:00AM" "it is 10:00" said Jamie. "Holy shit ten o'clock already" said Millie. "I know right" said Jamie as Millie decided to be sneaky and grab Jamie between the legs "hay!" Said Jamie as he grabbed her breasts. "I wonder what our baby is going to be" said Jamie "I hope it's a boy" said Millie" just like the farther" she said again "well I hope it's a girl like the mother said Jamie". As he kissed his girl friend's lips "I love you so much Millie" said Jamie "I love you too Jamie" said Millie "god its getting cold" said Jamie "let's go inside" said Jamie as they walked into the house to find Jeanette watching one of the Harry Potter

movies that David Hasselhoff [REMEMBER IN CHAPTER11 WHEN DAVID HASSELHOFF GAVE JAMIE THE SPONGE BOB SERIES AND AN IPAD TO JAMIE AND ALL THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES AND BOOKS TO JEANETTE]. "Morning Mum" said Jamie "Morning Jamie" said Jeanette as she kissed him on the cheek."Guess what happened this morning" said Jamie what? Replied Jeanette "we felt the baby kick for the first time" answered Jamie. "Congrats!" Said Jeanette "thanks mum" said Jamie as he kissed his mother on the cheek. "Where's Millie?" Asked Jeanette "I don't know" answered Jamie. "I'll be right back" said Jamie as he ran outside to find Millie throwing up he rushed to her aid and took her inside "you ok?" Asked Jamie as he kissed her "yes" replied Millie as they both went inside. "I found her in the backyard throwing up" said Jamie. "So you're saying if I go out the back I will find a pile of vomit?" asked Jeanette "most likely".

Answered Jamie. "Mum do we have any toaster waffles?" Asked Jamie "yes there should be some in the cobbered" answered Jeanette "thanks Mum" said Jamie "you're welcome" said Jeanette. And the two walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER23 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT UP MAN I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER24 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES THERE IS ANOTHER SUPRIESE IN THIS CHAPTER SO NO SPOILERS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

One month later Millie's belly looked like a balloon she was going to give birth very soon now they had already picked out 2 name's Jack if it's a boy and Mindy if it's a girl. Saturday [12:00] AM Millie woke up feeling pain all over her body. And saw some moister coming from between her legs and she knew what was going on her waters had broken "o my god my waters have broken" she said to herself "Jamie" said Millie "Jamie!" She said louder Jamie woke up to see Millie and could tell she was in a lot of pain "what's wrong Millie?" Asked Jamie "my waters have broken!" She screamed "holy fucking shit!" He yelled "I'll be right back Millie" said Jamie as

he ran into the house to thankfully find his mother in the living room watching "harry potter and the deathly hallows part2" "Mum" said Jamie "what's wrong Jamie?" Asked Jeanette "Millie just woke me up saying that her water's had broken" answered Jamie "o god" "go get her and we'll take her to the hospital" said Jeanette "ok" said Jamie. As he ran back outside and into the tent and picked up Millie and took her to the car and got her in and then he got in the front and Jeanette drove to the hospital. 20 minutes later "AAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Millie in pain "push Millie push" said Jamie 1 hour later "AAAAAAAAA! Ok Millie one More push" said Jamie Millie gave one more push and her screaming was replaced with some crying "It's a boy a baby boy" said the doctor as he took the baby to be cleaned 1 minute later the crying had

stopped and the doctor walked back over and handed the baby to Millie and she kissed their new born sun on the cheek and passed him over to Jamie. "Do you remember what we picked out for a boy?" Asked Millie "yes I do" answered Jamie "that name is Jack" he said again. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Asked Jeanette from outside the room "sure Mum" answered Jamie Jeanette opened the door and walked inside to see her sun nursing her new grand chilled "is it a boy or a girl?" Asked Jeanette "it's a boy" answered Jamie "what did you name him?" She asked again "Jack answered Jamie. "Mum would you like to hold your new grand

sun?" Asked Jamie "I'd love to" replied Jeanette Jamie handed Jack over to Jeanette "Mum" said Jamie "because of what you've done for me these pass years if anything happens to Millie and I custody of Jack goes to you and Dad" said Jamie "thank you so much Jamie" said Jeanette. Then Jack woke up crying very loudly "what's wrong?" Asked Jeanette "his just hungry" answered Jamie as Jeanette gave Jack to his mother "we'll just give you some privacy" said Jamie as him and Jeanette walked outside and closed the door behind them "I'm very proud of you Jamie" said Jeanette as she gave her sun a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I love you too Mum" said Jamie.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 24 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	25. Chapter 25

AUTHORSNOTE YO DUDE WHATUP I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER25 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN JAMIE & MILLIE BRING JACK HOME TO MEAT HIS NEW FAMILY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE CHAPTER25: TAKEING CARE OF JACK.

* * *

[SATURDAY MORNING 10:00 AM] Jeanette parked the car in the garage well Jamie got out of the car with Jack in his arms." Jamie took Jack inside while Millie and Jeanette went to the mall so Millie could get baby bottles and formula for Jack". "Jamie walked into the house with Jack in his arms and no one was up yet obviously" it was 10 in the morning for heaven's sake". That's when Eleanor came down stairs "Morning Anti Eleanor said Jamie". "Morning Jamie wear did you go at 12 o'clock this morning?" Asked Eleanor "to the hospital" answered Jamie "why the hospital?" Asked Eleanor "well you know how I got Millie pregnant?" Asked Jamie "yea" replied

Eleanor "well at 12 am this morning Millie woke me up by the look on her face I could tell that she was in So much pain and then she told me her waters had broken" said Jamie. "O she gave birth did she?" asked Eleanor" "Yep" answered Jamie "Boy or girl?" She asked again "we got a boy" he said again "what did you call him?" "She asked again "Jack" he replied again. "O is he with Millie?" asked Eleanor "no his with me" answered Jamie as he placed Jack on the bench so Eleanor could see him. "O he is so cute said Eleanor" "yea he is" and "it's hard to believe that Millie and I have been parents for already 12 hours said Jamie" as he kissed his sun's forehead that's

when Jeanette and Millie walked in with baby bottles and formula "morning Eleanor" said Jeanette "o morning Jeanette" said Eleanor that's when they smelt something "Jamie" said Millie "yea" replied Jamie "I think Jack needs to be changed" "she said again" "gee you think said Jamie". As they took him into the bath room "O FUCK! I forgot to pick up nappies said Millie" "what's with the swearing?" Asked Jeanette" "I forgot the nappies" answered Millie. "I better go down the street and get some" she said again ok said Jamie. "Then Millie left 20 minutes later Millie came back with the nappies". And walked back into the bathroom "sorry about the wait" said Millie"no worries" said Jamie

as he gently placed Jack on the floor and held him down". Then Millie took of the jump suit that he had on then she took off the dirty nappy and cleaned him up a bit and put a fresh nappy on. "And through the dirty one out". "And then she picked him up and he "started crying which meant he was hungry again" so Millie lifted up her shirt and bra and placed Jack on one of her breasts and then he started to suckle."1 Hour later Jack had fallen asleep on his mother's chest". "Then Millie handed Jack over to Jamie". And she put her shirt back on. "Then they took him downstairs" Where Jeanette was making her breakfast. "He was hungry" said Millie as Jamie came out with Jack still in his arms and he carried him into the living room. "Hi Anti Eleanor" said Jamie "o hi Jamie" she said back as he walked over to where she

was sitting. "Do you want to hold him?" Asked Jamie "I'd love to replied Eleanor". As Jamie passed Jack over to Eleanor. "His heavy" said Eleanor. "Yes he is" Replied Jamie then Jack woke up and smiled at his great aunt. "He likes you" said Jamie "yes he dose" replied Eleanor. "I remember when you were this small and everyone could pick you and your younger sister up with just one paw but now look at how big you've gotten" she said again, as she gave him back to Jamie. Then Brittany cam down stairs "Morning everyone said Brittany" "Morning they replied". "So where did you three head off to at 12:00 AM this morning?" Asked Brittany. "Jamie

came in saying that Millie's waters had broken" replied Jeanette "and we just got back an hour ago" She said again. "So there still at the hospital with the baby?" Asked Brittany "no there in the living room with the baby" answered Jeanette "wait isn't Simon usually up by now?" Asked Jeanette"he went out looking for you three thinking that you had been kidnapped" replied Brittany. "O god I better call him and tell him that were home and where we went" said Jeanette as she got out her cell phone and called Simon. 5 Seconds later "Hello?" replied Simon" "Simon It's me" said Jeanette. "O thank god" said "Simon where are you?" Asked Simon "we just got home from the hospital an hour ago because Jamie came into me watching harry potter telling me that Millie's waters had broken" answered Jeanette "So how about you come home and meat your new grand sun" said Jeanette ."You know what I think I will" replied Simon as he hung up his phone and started walking home.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER25 DONE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	26. Chapter 26 Jack's first words and steps

AUTHORSNOTE WHAT'S UP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER26 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET WHEN JACK TAKES HIS FIRST STEPS AND SAY'S HIS FIRST WORDS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

5 hours later Simon came home he walked into the kitchen to find Jeanette drinking coffee out of a chipmunk sized cup. "Hay" said Simon "hay replied Jeanette" as they kissed." So where's our new grand sun"? Asked Simon "you mean Jack his upstairs Millie's trying to get him to sleep" answered Jeanette. [Mean while in Jamie and Millie's room] Millie was just about to lye Jack down for a nap when she heard something that exited her "Mummy!" said Jack. Millie couldn't believe her ears Jack was only 15 hours old and he already said his first words. "I wonder" said Millie as she gently placed Jack on the floor and he stood up on his two back feet and with

little trouble he managed to walk over to Millie and then fell back over again. Millie couldn't help but pick him up and give him a very big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then Jamie came in "Jamie look at this" said Millie "Walk over to Daddy and say his name" said Millie as she placed Jack on the floor and once again Jack slowly walked over to Jamie "Daddy" said Jack as he walked over to Jamie and hugged him Jamie returned the hug and kissed Jamie on the fore head That's when Jeanette came in "no luck getting him to sleep"? She asked "no but watch this" replied Jamie "walk over to Grandma "he whispered into his sun's ear and put him on the floor and he walked over to Jeanette "Grandma" said Jack as he walked over to Jeanette and hugged her just like Jamie and Millie Jeanette returned the hug. "Ok that's a little weird because Jack is only 15 hours old and His said his first words and his walking and Jamie & Sapphire were at least a few weeks old when they could walk

and they were a month old when they could speak" said Jeanette as she put Jack down and walked outside. "O and Mum!"Said Jamie? "Yes Jamie replied Jeanette" "could you please take Jack with you for a minute?" Asked Jamie "Ok" answered Jeanette "Jack you're going to go with Grandma for a little while ok?" Asked Millie "Ok answered Jack as Millie gave him a kiss on the cheek. And Jeanette picked him up and carried him away. "So what's up?" Asked Millie. "I thought that we leave Jack with my parents and you & I go out to dinner and to see a Movie" said Jamie as he kissed his girl friend on the lips. "Sure" replied Millie "awesome" said Jamie as he playfully slapped her on the arse "hay" said Millie as he grabbed Jamie between the legs. "Wait a minute it just dawned on me that Sapphire hasn't met Jack yet"

Said Jamie. "Who is Sapphire?" asked Millie "My younger sister" replied Jamie. "O yea she has quite a fowl mouth on her doesn't she?" asked Millie "don't worry I'll tell her to watch her language" said Jamie as he walked over to his sister's room and knocked on the door "come in said Sapphire" Jamie opened the door and walked into his sisters room "hay Sapphire why don't you come and meat your nephew?"Offered Jamie "sure" "o and one more thing whenever you're around him please do Millie and I one favour?" asked Jamie "what is it?" asked Sapphire Please watch your language around him" replied Jamie "sure" answered Sapphire "thank you" said Jamie "now I'm going to bring him to you" He said again "ok" Sapphire. Then he left the room and went into the kitchen "Mum I just need Jack" "sure here you go" said Jeanette as she gave Jamie his sun back."Thanks I just want to take him to meat Sapphire" he said again. Then he knocked on Sapphire's door "come in" said

Sapphire Jamie opened the door "Sapphire this is your new nephew Jack" said Jamie "Sapphire" looked at her brother with the baby in his arms "o he is so cute" said Sapphire" "hold on" said Jamie "Jack walk over to your Anti Sapphire" said Jamie as he placed Jack on the floor "watch this" said Jamie as Jack walked over to Sapphire "Anti Sapphire" said Jamie as he walked over to Sapphire and hugged her Sapphire returned the hug. "The funny thing is that his walking and talking and his only 15 and half hours old" said Jamie." "That is weird" said Sapphire as she handed Jack back over to Jamie. "Ok were just going to leave you alone now" said

Jamie. "Ok" said Sapphire. Then Jamie left the bedroom with Jack in his arms."Mum can you and Dad do Millie and I a favour tonight"? Asked Jamie "sure what is it"? Asked Jeanette "Could you please babysit Jack tonight while we go see a movie"? Asked Jamie. "Of cores we will answered Jeanette" "Thanks Mum" said Jamie as he kissed her on the cheek. And walked back into his bedroom "she agreed" said Jamie. "Jamie that's great said Millie" as she kissed him on the lips. "I'm thinking that we take Jack over to John's tomorrow and give him a surprise visit but we better not tell him that you left your Mum and Dad the god parents or it would break his heart" said Millie "good idea said Jamie. [7PM] "Mum Millie and I are leaving now the baby bottles formula and nappies are in the duffel bag in our room" Said Jamie

as he kissed his mother on the cheek. And then they left. Then Jeanette heard Jack crying and went to check on him. Once she entered the bedroom she saw Jack crying in his crib and picked him up. She knew what was wrong Jack was hungry so she picked him up. And walked over to the duffel bag with Jack's bottles and nappies "Grandma were are Mummy and Daddy"? Asked Jack "shhhh it's ok Jack they have gone to spend the night together they will be back in the morning which means that you and I get to spend some time together" said Jeanette. "Now you must be hungry" said Jeanette as she got one of the chipmunk sized baby bottles

from the bag and carried Jack out into the kitchen and poured some milk into the bottle and put it in the microwave for only 15 seconds because she couldn't put it in for any longer because Jack was still an infant. Once the microwave had finished Jeanette got the bottle out and screwed the lid on and took Jack into the living room and turned on the TV and browsed through the kids channels and came across Sponge Bob "here we are this was always your Daddy's favourite show" said Jeanette as she held the baby bottle in his mouth until he fell asleep In Jeanette's lap but she also saw that he had wet himself "o god" she said to herself because he had

gotten pee all over her purple night gown. So she gently woke him up and carried him into the bedroom and got his duffel bag and got out a nappy and his pyjama pants and top and carried him upstairs and into the bathroom and filled the sink with warm soapy water and stripped out of her stained night gown and stripped Jack out of his stained pyjamas and took off his nappy and placed him in the water and she got in too. Then she heard her cell phone ring she checked the Id it said

Brittany she pressed the answer button "hello"? Asked Jeanette "Jeanette" Said Brittany "o hi Brittany "said Jeanette "what's up?" asked Jeanette. "Liston Alvin and I are too drunk to drive so could you and Simon please come and pick us up"? Asked Brittany "sure hold on" answered Jeanette. "Jack I need you to wait her for your Anti Sapphire can you please do that for me"? Asked Jeanette "Ok" answered Jack "Thankyou" replied Jeanette as she wrapped herself in a towel and got one of her outfits from the cobbered and put it on and went over to Sapphire's room and knocked on the door "Yes"? Asked Sapphire." Sapphire it's your mother "said Jeanette "O come on in Mum" said Sapphire Jeanette opened the door "so what's up"? Asked Sapphire "Well I need you to do me a favour" said Jeanette "sure what is it"?

asked Sapphire "Well Jamie and Millie went out and left me with Jack and I have to go and pick up your ant Brittany and uncle Alvin so I need you to watch Jack please" Answered Jeanette "O of cores I will" replied Sapphire first I need you to give him a bath so his duffel bag is where all the baby bottles formula and Nappies are kept and to wash his hare I need you to use baby shampoo which is in the cabinet above the sink witch you need to wash him in because his only a baby the shampoo will have the words baby shampoo on it". Once Jeanette told her everything she needed to know and call Jamie and tell him what was going on she left.

[Mean while in the bath room ] Jack was getting worried Intel Sapphire popped up onto the counter and leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek Jack turned around and His ant standing their "Anti Sapphire!" Said Jack as he jumped up and hugged her she hugged him back then without warning Jack splashed water all over his ant and giggled "hay! Said Sapphire as she stripped out of her outfit and jumped in and once again kissed him on both cheeks & tickled him under the arms once again he giggled. Then Sapphire reached into the cabinet and got the baby shampoo and opened it and placed Jack's head under the sink and wet his hair and squeezed

some shampoo into her hand and gently titled his head back and spread it all over his hair and rubbed it in then she turned the tap on low and put his head under the water and smeared it into his hair once she was done she got some soap and rubbed it all over Jack's little body and rinsed it all off then she picked him up and hugged him and drained the sink and jumped down and placed him on the floor "Anti Sapphire the clothes Grandma picked out for me are on the sink" said Jack "I know" replied Sapphire "I just need to put your nappy on" she said again as she gave him another kiss as she reached into the bag and pulled out a nappy and put it

on him and climbed up onto the sink and jumped back down with the fresh pyjamas for Jack and put his pyjama pants on him and then his pyjama top. "Anti Sapphire" "yes Jack" replied Sapphire "I'm hungry" replied Jack "o yea Your Grandma told me to give you a bottle after your bath" said Sapphire. As she got a baby bottle from the duffel bag. And carried Jack back down stairs and filled the bottle with milk and put it in for 15 seconds then she gave it to him. "Do you want to watch some TV with me Jack"? Asked Sapphire "Ok" replied Jack as Sapphire carried Jack into her bed room and closed the door."What are we watching Anti

Sapphire"? Asked Jack "Game of Thrones" answered Sapphire "you can come over here and sit on my lap if you want because my bed Is facing the TV" said Sapphire "ok" replied Jack as he walked over and climbed into his ant's bed and cuddled into her "if this has any nude girls or nude people in bed together moving up and down on each other be prepared for me to cover your eyes and promises me you will not repeat any of the swearing in it" said Sapphire "I promises" replied Jack as he kissed her on the cheek then Sapphire heard her phone go off she pressed the answer button "hello" she replied "Hi Sapphire it's your mother" said Jeanette "o hi

Mum" said Sapphire "Is Jack asleep yet"? Asked Jeanette "hold on" replied Sapphire and looked down to find the little boy asleep on her chest "yes he fell asleep on my chest because I was about to let him watch TV in my bedroom with me" she replied "are you home yet"? Asked Sapphire yes I'm just outside your room said Jeanette as she opened the door to find Jack asleep on Sapphire's chest. "You do realise that his using one of your Brest's as a pillow don't you" said Jeanette "Yea but I don't mind" replied Sapphire".

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER26 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER27 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES THERE IS ANOTHER SURPRISE IN IT SO I'M NOT GIVING ANY SPOILERS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

[AT THE RESTAURANT] Jamie had been carrying something in his pocket ever since Jack was born. And was planning to give Millie a very special surprise tonight before the movie they are going to see. After they had finished eating and Jamie had payed the bill they both left the restaurant. "Millie can we please talk in private?" asked Jamie "sure" replied Millie as they ran into the park & behind a tree. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Millie "well close your eyes" said Jamie Millie did what she was told as Jamie pulled a little square box from his pocket and got down on one knee and opened the box reviling a diamond

ring. "Ok Millie you can open your eyes now" said Jamie Millie opened her eyes and gasped in excitement when she saw the diamond ring "you see the thing is that I'm asking you to marry me" said Jamie. "O Jamie of cores I will" replied Millie "o Millie you've made me the happiest chipmunk in the world" said Jamie as he kissed his girl friend on the lips. Then Jamie called a taxi which took them to the cinema. [3 HOURS LATER] Jamie and Millie had just walked in the door. "Hay Mum" said Jamie as he walked into the kitchen and saw his mother having a glass of wine "hay Mum "said Jamie "o Hay sweet heart" replied Jeanette "Is Jack asleep?" asked Jamie "yea" answered Jeanette" "Mum Millie and I have some very exciting news " said Jamie "what is it?" asked Jeanette. "We'll give you a hint" said Millie as she

showed Jeanette the engagement ring that Jamie had given her only three hours ago. "Let me guess Jamie proposed?" asked Jeanette "yes I did" answered Jamie. "O congrats! Said Jeanette" "thanks" they both replied "would you two like some wine?" offered Jeanette "Yes please" they both replied. As Jeanette got two more glasses out of the cobbered and poured some blood red wine into the glasses and handed them to Jamie and Millie "thanks Mum" said Jamie. Then they heard someone running down the stairs "Mummy! Daddy!" they heard their sun say as he came running down the stairs and jumped up and knocked them both over luckily they didn't have the wine glasses in their hands "hello you cheeky little monster" said Millie as she kissed her sun on the cheek and took a sip of her wine. And Jamie did the same. "O which reminds me I tried calling you telling you that I had to leave him with Sapphire to go pick up your ant Brittany and uncle Alvin tonight but my

phone battery died" said Jeanette. That's when she started moving around strangely. "Mum I think you've had a little too much to drink" said Jamie as he finished his wine but he started getting a little drunk too and so did Millie. So Jack went back up to his ants room and woke her up she opened her eyes to see her nephew smiling at her and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. And saw a wet spot on the crouch of his pyjama pants and looked down and saw a wet stain on her bed "His just a baby" she thought to herself a couple of times "Mummy and Daddy are home and Mummy Daddy and grandma are acting strange and they had cups of red liquid" said Jack. "I think you mean there drunk" said Sapphire as she picked him up "Jack you need another bath because you wet the bed and I'm going to have to join you because I rolled around in it" said Sapphire "sorry anti Sapphire" said Jack "anti Sapphire I don't feel well" said Jack but without warning Jack thru up all over Sapphire's night

gown "sorry" said Jack "It's ok said Sapphire I think you just have a belly ache" said Sapphire as she carried him outside and saw Her mother brother and his girl friend passed out drunk on the kitchen floor. "Ok let's get you cleaned up" said Sapphire seeming her and Jack were the only ones that were sober. And carried him into the bathroom and left. 1 Minute later she came back with one of her outfits. And some day clothes for him. It was 5AM so there was no point on them going back to bed after woods she carried Jack up onto the counter and filled the sink with hot soapy water. And pulled off his shirt and pants and took his nappy off and placed

him in the sink she then took off her night gown reviling her breasts and climbed in too Jack just smiled up at his ant and stood up walked over to her and pulled her into a Cushing hug. Sapphire just giggled and hugged him back and reached behind and pinched his butt "hay!" said Jack as he did the same to her and started playing with her tail stroking it. Then Sapphire tickled him under the chin. Jack giggled in delight and realised her tail. "Ok Jack that's enough" said Sapphire as she kissed him on the forehead and picked up a bar of soap and cleaned him up then she cleaned herself. She drained the sink. And picked up Jack and got him dressed." It's too early to be eating so do you want to watch some cartoons for a few hours?" asked Sapphire "ok" replied Jack as they walked down stairs to find that everyone was still passed out and they both hopped up on the sofa and watched the TV for the next few hours.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER27 DONE R&R TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	28. Chapter 28 The bachelor party

AUTHORSNOTE HAY EVRYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER28 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET DURING JAMIE & MILLIE'S BACHELOR PARTY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

[SATURDAY NIGHT 7:30 AM] Jamie and Millie's bachelor party took place at Cazaly's club. Jamie was challenged to a drinking contest and actually won. Then he just sat at the bar and bought another drink. Millie joined him. "Great party hu" said Millie as she sat down next to him "hell yea" said Jamie as the beer was placed in front to him "thank you" said Jamie as he took a sip of his drink. "Anything I can get for you miss?" asked the bar tender "I'll have a wild turkey please" said Millie "very well miss" said the bar tender as he walked away and 20 seconds later he came back with Millie's drink "thanks" said Millie as she took a sip of her drink "O shit that's nice

" said Millie as she finished her drink "another wild turkey please" said Millie as another wild turkey was placed in front of her before long Jamie & Millie became as drunk as a pair of skunks and Millie grabbed him between the legs Hay said Jamie as he stuck his tong down her ear. "O fuck that feels good" said Millie as she kissed Jamie on the lips. As she saw Jack walking past them & picked him up and gave him a kiss & gave him a sip of her drink as she finished it and placed him on the floor after giving

him another kiss and he walked over to his Grandmother and jumped into her lap and took her by surprise. "O hello Jack" said Jeanette as she kissed her grandsun on the cheek. "Hi Grandma" as he smuggled into her chest. She just relaxed and took a sip of her blood red wine. And before long she became a little tipsy. But she was still cool to drive so she gently put Jack to the side and walked over to were Jamie & Millie were "Jamie" said Jeanette "yes Mum" replied Jamie "do you want me to drive

Jack home because he just jumped on me and fell asleep on my chest" said Jeanette "Sure thanks" said Jamie "Your very welcome said Jeanette as she walked over to her Grandsun picked him up and went over to her car and placed him in his car seat and got in the driver seat and drove off. Once they got home Jeanette parked the car in the garage and picked up Jack and took him into Jamie and Millie's room and placed him in the crib and went into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER28 DONE SORRY FOR NOT UPDAITING SONER I HAVENT HAD THE CHANCE ANY WAY PLEASE REVIEW TEL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	29. Chapter 29 The wedding part one

AUTHORSNOTE SUP HOMIES I'M BACK WITH 29 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET DURING JAMIE AND MILLIE'S WEDDING SERVES R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

3 Hours later Jamie & Millie walked in the door to find Jeanette passed out on the kitchen table so Jamie carefully picked her up and took her into her bedroom he was very quiet too so he wouldn't wake Simon. He kissed her on the cheek and went to his own bed room and walked over to Jack's crib kissed his sun on the head and climbed into bed next to his bride to be. And fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The next day was the day of the wedding. So after breakfast Jamie got

changed into his black Tuxedo with a blue tie and hankie. And Millie got changed into her wedding dress away from Jamie's site because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. 2 Hours later the time for the wedding serves .After every one had come down the aisle. It was Millie's turn to walk down. She saw her new Husband at the stand and she saw the priest two. "Dearly beloved we are gaverd here today to bring together Jamie and Millie Seville" said the priest. Jamie do you take

Millie to be you're lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest "I do replied Jamie. "And do you Millie take Jamie to be you're lawfully wedded husband?" he asked again "I do" replied Millie. "Very well then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride" said the priest as Jamie and Millie kissed. "I love you so much Jamie" said Millie "I love you to Millie" said Jamie. As the priest asked them to sign the wedding license Jamie wrote his first and then Millie signed her name second. Once they were done it was time to go to the park for the wedding photos.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER29 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	30. Chapter 30 The wedding part2

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER30 OF THE SQUEAKQUEL CHRONICIALES IT'S SET DURING JAMIE AND MILLIE'S WEDDING PHOTOS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Once they got to the park for their wedding photos Jamie and Millie were the first ones to have their photos taken. Once they were out of the car Millie gave Jack to Jeanette so she could keep an eye on him while their photos were being taken then out of the blue Jack vomited all over Jeanette's bride made gown. Jamie saw what had happen and rushed over "sorry mum" said Jamie as he took his son, "no it's ok sweaty" said Jeanette. "You know what Jamie I haven't been this proud since that interview we had in Vegas" she said again, Jamie blushed at his mother's words as he kissed her on

the cheek. "Oh that reminds me Millie and I are going on our honeymoon there" replied Jamie. That's when Millie came over "hay guys what's going on?" she asked, "well Jack just threw up on my mother" "and I also explained the planes for our honeymoon". Replied Jamie; "oh ok" said Millie, "Do you want me to take him home" asked Jeanette; "no thanks mum" replied Jamie, as he pulled a tissue from his pocket and gave it to Jeanette. "Thanks Jamie" said Jeanette as she whiped the vomit of off her dress. (**3 Hours later**) Everyone had just gotten back from the park an hour ago. And were very tired and were getting ready to go home. Besides Jamie and

Millie had to get up pretty early if because they wanted to have an early flight. Once they arrived home Jamie and Millie had to start packing.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER30 DONE SORRY IT'S SO SHORT COULDN'T THINK OF MUCH PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
